Pseudo Sonic
Pseudo Sonic is a badnik version of Sonic created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as the first robot version of Sonic. It appeared in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV series and the Archie Comics series. It is made of titanium alloy, colored blue and beige, and has green eyes, extendable arms, and super strength. Its power supply is 3500 AA batteries. Archie ComicsEditHistoryEditRobotnik's latest "ultimate creation" was designed using everything Robotnik knew about Sonic, and proved to be a pain to test. Not only was it insulting Robotnik, but its means of showing off its abilities consisted of throwing Robotnik off a cliff. Annoyed, Robotnik ordered Pseudo Sonic to try and find Knothole Village. Antoine D'Coolette mistook him for Sonic (blaming the darkness and the artist) and inadvertently allowed Pseudo Sonic to find Knothole's entrance. Before it could tell Robotnik the coordinates to Knothole, it was defeated by Tails, who charged his tails with static electricity by dragging them on the ground and short-circuited the robot. Pseudo Sonic was tossed in the garbage. (StH: #9)Years later, Sonic learned of an Island of Misfit Badniks (where old badniks went to be repaired), and decided to investigate. He found almost a dozen of his old foes, all of whom he had fought before except one. Pseudo Sonic explained that it had hoped to have a fight with Sonic, but last time, Sonic was absent due to an unpleasant experience with Poison Sumac flowers. When they duked it out, a Crabmeat unit noted that the two were evenly matched. They participated in a bighorn challenge with Orbinaut acting as a judge. Sonic and Pseudo rammed each other at full speed. The vibration from the impact sunk the island, while the badniks faked their deaths. Sonic escaped with only a headache, but Pseudo Sonic had fallen apart. The Badniks promised to repair it and get revenge on Sonic. (StH: #170) A Burrobot unit noted that Pseudo had a Ratio-Redoubler, and decided to use it to enlarge Pseudo Sonic. They planned to use a giant Pseudo Sonic as a means of revenge, but had a setback when the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters attacked. Burrobot had to finish construction itself, while Caterkiller and Ballhog led the other badniks to stop the intruders. When Pseudo Sonic awakened, it knocked away everyone, including Burrobot, and declared himself the biggest thing on Mobius. Then Big Fluke sat on Pseudo, crushing not only Pseudo Sonic but the badniks and the island into a cube. Only Coconuts was able to get away. (StH: #185) Adventures of Sonic the HedgehogPseudo Sonic appeared in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Pseudo Sonic". He was built by Robotnik to frame Sonic for numerous acts of hooliganism. Pseudo Sonic was not a sentient badnik in the cartoon, but a mindless mech piloted by a mouse named Lawrence, one of Robotnik's captives. Like Metal Sonic, Pseudo is described by Robotnik as being "one of his greatest inventions ever". Background InformationEditThe plots of Pseudo Sonic's first appearances in both the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV series and the Archie Comics had Sonic encounter poison flowers. This led many to assume that the comic was simply adapting the cartoon Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot